


Я бы трахнул этого красавчика, а потом развернул бы и трахнул ещё раз

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [3]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Reign (comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Кажется, зря Лестер согласился на эту мудянку, потому что ни один костюм, пусть и идеально дополняющий образ, не стоит ежедневного нахождения в окружении самовлюблённых уебанов.





	Я бы трахнул этого красавчика, а потом развернул бы и трахнул ещё раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/gifts).



> Нецензурная лексика, отсутствие сюжета и обоснуя, насилие, вывернутая психология, мудакен, hate-love/hate-lust, гомофобия, расизм, секс-игрушки, элементы БДСМ, упоминание наркотиков и других способов воздействия на сознание, сексуальное насилие. Автор не несёт ответственности за не обладающих исцеляющим фактором читателей, которые решат повторить некоторые описанные в фике сцены в реальности

Когда он соглашался на всю эту байду, его интересовали ровно две вещи: сколько платят и имена других кандидатов. Озборн расхохотался ему в лицо и даже внимания не обратил на метко пущенную зубочистку, распоровшую ему щёку, которая к концу беседы затянулась, и даже шрама не осталось. Лестер знал многих людей, настолько же сильно наслаждающихся собственной кажущейся неуязвимостью и звуком своего голоса. И знал, что убьёт суку, если найдётся покупатель — а при таком количестве пострадавших хватило бы по баксу скинуться, чтобы оплатить его работу, даже по самой высшей ставке. Жаль, никто так и не скинулся.  
  
Впрочем, платили, как оказалось, достаточно. Брать сторонние заказы тоже никто не запрещал, хотя Арес косился недобро каждый раз, когда Лестер заводил разговор о деньгах. Ну ещё бы, богам ведь совершенно чуждо желание пожрать нормальной еды и выпить приличного пойла, а не любой дряни, загорающейся, если рядом пёрнуть. Личный остров с замком тоже уже у каждого бога есть, а элитные бляди на них вешаются сами, да ещё и приплатить готовы. Впрочем, количество баб, желающих дать Лестеру, после того, как он надел фиолетовый костюм, увеличилось прямо-таки в десятки раз, хоть каждая пятая и пыталась стянуть с него маску в процессе съёмок домашнего порно. Но без маски Лестер трахался только с членами команды.  
  
С одним, если быть точным, а он любит точность. Точность — это то, на чём Лестер сожрал стаю диких волков. По первости он ещё пытался забраться в постель к Карле, но та попутно попыталась забраться к нему в голову, а ему и без неё хватало дури. А когда не хватало, он шёл к Маку, если тот не был по уши в чёрной инопланетной дряни, и просил коробок-другой. После дури, отрубавшей обоняние и реакцию на любую источаемую Дакеном гадость, было особо сладко добраться до него, насадить сначала на нож, пришпиливая к стене или кровати, а затем — на член. Целостность легко заживающей — блядский исцеляющий фактор! — шкуры заботила этого мудака гораздо меньше, чем тряпки, ради которых он захапал себе отдельную комнату под гардероб, а то, что Лестер каждый раз находил, чем его выбесить, кажется, возбуждала его ничуть не меньше, чем шипастая насадка на член, от которой он крутил жопой и подвывал как заправская блядь.  
  
Впрочем, даже если это лишь чудилось в дымном угаре, а на самом деле Дакен сквозь зубы шипел от боли и сыпал проклятиями, Лестер тащился от этого ничуть не меньше, потому что захоти ублюдок по-настоящему ему отказать, он бы уже накрутил кишки Лестера на когти. А значит, Дакену тоже нравились и их потрахушки, после которых приходилось выкидывать кучу окровавленных тряпок, и их переругивания на собраниях, от которых Озборн каждый раз шёл гневными пятнами, и даже то, что Лестер пиздит у него провонявшие потом и одеколоном — или это ебучие феромоны? — тряпки, чтобы вздрочнуть, когда лень переть от своей комнаты или когда Росомаха где-то шляется по своим росомашьим надобностям. Например, как сегодня.  
  
Лестер оглядел спальню, сунул нос в ванную, где пахло как в салоне и стояло на полках столько разных бутылочек и баночек, будто тут жила тонкокожая дива, а не шпион и убийца с мутантским геном, медленно приоткрыл дверь в гардеробную, помня, как в последний раз чуть не остался без руки, когда сверху посыпались ножи — Дакен слишком уж носился со всем этим шмотьём. Но смотрелся в нём хоть и полным пидором, но классно — этого нельзя не признать.  
  
Ни дождя из ножей, ни растяжки, ни потайной кнопки, ни даже реагирующего на движение самострела за дверью не оказалось. Всё ещё не веря своей удаче, Лестер вошёл в «тайную» комнату, где до этого был всего один раз и откуда Дакен его выгнал слишком быстро, чтобы он успел нормально осмотреться.  
  
В комнате было… дакеново. То есть: сводило с ума одним только видом висящего на стойках разноцветного шёлкового тряпья, одуряюще пахло и наверняка могло в любой момент убить, если Лестер тронет что-то не то. Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и только тогда увидел, что зеркало справа — вовсе даже не во всю стену, а во всю дверцу огромного стенного шкафа. Но если вся тряпки висят прямо здесь на открытых стойках, вся обувь стоит здесь же — от тяжёлых высоких сапог до сандалий с паутинными ремешками (Лестер представил их на узких гладких росомашьих ступнях и поправил занывший член), — то что, блядь, в шкафу? Напомнив себе, что любопытство не порок, Лестер бросил несколько ножей балансирами в пол, проверяя, насколько безопасно будет туда наступить, и прошёл следом, когда ничего не случилось. Конечно, будь он чуть… нет, не моложе, но хотя бы мутантистее и обладай повышенной регенерацией или сверхчеловеческой реакцией, можно было бы не выёбываться с ножами, но, увы, Лестер был, пусть и прекрасно тренированным, но всего лишь простым человеком — единственным из всей команды. Совсем как Бартон, что, несомненно, их роднило, но с работающими ушами и без никаких там модификаций, что, наоборот, служило отличным поводом считать себя лучше. И быть лучшим Хоукаем, чем этот блондинистый дохляк.  
  
Зеркало отразило его усмешку и настороженный взгляд, послушно отъехало в сторону, открыв… Арсенал — другого слова для этой хуебени у Лестера не нашлось. От его арсенала содержимое шкафа, конечно, было очень и очень далеко, если брать область применения, хотя парой вещиц — Лестер присвистнул, заценив размер, — можно было натурально разорвать пополам. Но даже если Дакен реально этим себя трахал, из-за ёбаной регенерации всё равно каждый раз был как целка.  
  
На фоне огромного резинового и не менее огромного стеклянного — кто вообще додумался делать хуй из стекла? — членов остальные были довольно скромных размеров, хотя форма некоторых навевала мысли о рисованном японском порно с щупальцами и демонами. Но для полукровного ублюдка вроде Дакена это как раз было самое оно.  
  
Некоторые толстые резиновые члены на проверку оказались пёздами — с узкой тугой дыркой, в которую два пальца входили в с трудом, — аккурат под тощий японский дакенов член. Должно быть, ещё один повод ненавидеть папашу, у которого, по слухам, было как у коня. Лестер представил, как Дакен любовно выбирает, каким членом себя трахать, после того, естественно, как снимет с себя все свои блядские шмотки и наденет один из расписных шёлковых халатов. Нежно отстёгивает или снимает с полки, несёт в ванную споласкивать, потому что вряд ли Дакен, помешанный на всяких притираниях для ванны и прочих ублажений себя любимого, будет трахаться с пыльным членом, возвращается, чтобы прихватить одну из резиновых тугих вагин, надевая её сразу на перехваченный у основания цветным кожаным ремешком — Лестер подозревал, что их тут не просто так двенадцать разных, — член, выкатывает эту пошлую фигурную скамейку, ложится на неё, смазывает себя и растягивает, или сразу с криком вгоняет, пережидая, пока исцеляющий фактор срастит обратно разорванный сфинктер… Хотя, нет. Дакен не кричит, если рвёт сам себе жопу, он и под Лестером-то не кричал, когда тот загнал ему в член сенбон, купленный специально для этого дела. Только зубы сцепил и прошипел своё вечное «ки-са-ма», заменяющее ему, кажется, половину ругательств.  
  
Лестер снова поправил член и наконец решился взять в руки хоть что-то. Чем-то оказался упругий штырь с шариками — один другого толще — для растяжки жопы. Поверхность, к его удивлению, была не липкой и не противной, а бархатистой, как замшевая столешница у Озборна в кабинете. Или как кожа на члене. От удивления он повесил растяжитель себе на бедро в свободную сейчас петлю для тяжёлого ножа и принялся лапать всё, что не было скрыто коробкой или полиэтиленом. То есть — почти всё, что было в шкафу. Примерно половина «резиновых» изделий оказалась такой же бархатистой на ощупь. Лестер, сам не зная почему, вцепился в один, так похожий формой и размером на член самого Дакена, и никак не мог заставить себя его положить. Задумавшись над этим фактом, он как-то пропустил щелчок входной двери и очнулся, уже когда Дакен ввалился прямо в гардеробную, на ходу сдирая с себя остатки жёлтого костюма. Впрочем, штаны выглядели почти целыми.  
  
— Кисама… — прошипел Дакен, заметив его, и Лестер не мог с ним не согласиться. И впрямь какой-то ёбаный пиздец.  
  
— Дакен! — сразу перешёл в наступление он, точно зная, что не хочет объяснять, почему у него в руках искусственный член, на поясе расширитель, и что он вообще делает в чужих комнатах, до его прихода запертых на замок (интересно, тот дебил, который придумал врезать здесь на двери замки, действительно думал, что они хоть кого-то из команды остановят?), когда хозяина нет. — Я смотрю, раздеваться в моём присутствии у тебя уже как условный рефлекс?  
  
— Рефлекс? — нехорошо прищурился тот. — Кажется, ты забылся.  
  
— И что ты мне сделаешь? — Лестер демонстративно вынул из-за уха косяк и раскурил, затягиваясь сладким дымом. — Всё, пока во мне эта дрянь, никакая другая меня не возьмёт. Выкуси.  
  
Дакен нахмурился, изучая его, как диковинного зверя, а потом вдруг расхохотался, и с каждым мгновением этот смех казался Лестеру всё более привлекательным.  
  
— Ты действительно думал, что на тебе не работают мои способности, потому что ты приходишь обдолбанным? — спросил самый восхитительный в мире мужик самым сладким в мире голосом, и Лестер краем сознания подумал, что что-то здесь не так, но через секунду ему стало на это похуй, потому что Дакен приблизился к нему вплотную, вынул из его пальцев реплику собственного прекрасного члена и нежно провёл ею сначала по своим губам, а затем по щеке Лестера, и тот едва узнал в восторженно-судорожном всхлипе свой собственный голос. — Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, у кого и на что здесь условный рефлекс, — пропел он, и Лестер застонал от желания коснуться его губ, но не смел даже пошевелиться.  
  
Дакен отошёл от него, оставив после себя чувство невыносимой потери, закончил разоблачаться, ничуть не стыдясь собственного охуенно прекрасного божественного тела, и вернулся к Лестеру, пронзительно глядя на него сияющими тёмными глазами.  
  
— Если я велю тебе погасить косяк о собственный глаз?.. — начал он, и Лестер с готовностью вынул скрутку изо рта и направил себе в зрачок, стараясь не моргать, чтобы не разочаровать своё божество. Дакен поймал его руку и отобрал косяк. — Я не приказывал это делать, но ты ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
Он затушил косяк себе о ладонь, и Лестер с восторгом проследил, как сморщившаяся от ожога кожа разглаживается, и облизнулся, не смея просить.  
  
— Хочешь меня? — просил Дакен.  
  
Лестер кивнул, задрожав всем телом. Член стоял, пытаясь прорвать штаны, а рука бездумно гладила висящий у бедра приятный на ощупь расширитель, раз уж Лестеру не хватало смелости дотронуться до Дакена. Тот скосил глаза вниз и сам дотронулся до него, останавливая движение, отбирая нежную бархатистую игрушку.  
  
— Если я буду его держать, ты поскачешь на нём для меня? — промурлыкал Дакен, и Лестер застонал от одной только мысли об этом. — Говори вслух, — уточнил Дакен, вызвав немедленный поток слов. Конечно, он сделает это, он будет в полном восторге сделать это для Дакена, если тому хочется. Он что угодно для Дакена сделает. Как он вообще мог быть груб с этим заебатым существом, чьи ноги он не достоин целовать?!  
  
Он бы ещё что-нибудь сказал, но Дакен остановил его, прижав пальцем губы.  
  
— Я покажу тебе, как на самом деле надо любить, — сказал он, и Лестер задохнулся от возбуждения, переполнившего его при этих словах. — Я изведу тебя нежностью, я научу тебя… Я прокляну тебя.  
  
Лестер умоляюще заскулил и залебезил, лишь бы тот не вздумал отказаться от этой идеи.  
  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Дакен, — чтобы на тебе не осталось ничего, когда я вернусь, — уточнил он и вышел из гардеробной. Лестер принялся поспешно скидывать с себя одежду, стараясь сложить её как можно компактнее. На краю сознания скреблась мысль, что надо уйти, но Дакен не приказывал уходить, он приказывал только раздеться, и поэтому Лестер прогнал и эту мысль, и ту, что пыталась заставить его спрятать на теле хоть какое-то оружие.  
  
Дакен вернулся, когда Лестер уже был готов выглянуть за дверь в его поисках. От его улыбки захотелось кричать от восторга, всех убить и выброситься в окно. И, конечно, трахнуть его, если только он разрешит. Или дать ему трахнуть себя. Точно, ведь он хотел, чтобы Лестер поскакал на том восхитительном расширителе!  
  
— Иди сюда, я тебя поцелую, — позвал Дакен, и Лестер уже через мгновение замер рядом с ним, приоткрыв рот в ожидании. — Хм-м, нет. Ты сам меня поцелуешь. Нежно. Так, будто от прикосновения твоих губ я могу растаять.  
  
Лестер сглотнул и медленно приблизился к его лицу, поцеловал высокую скулу, проследил линию челюсти, коснулся улыбающегося рта, впитывая всем существом его нежность. Кажется, до сих пор он никогда не целовал Дакена так — ни разу. Это всегда было грубо, до крови, до солёного железистого вкуса. Он думал, Дакену нравится так, потому что тот ни разу ни сказал, что не нравится. Лестеру было пиздец как стыдно, так стыдно, что он готов был умереть на месте, но для этого надо было отойти за оружием, а это означало оторваться от губ Дакена. Нежных изогнутых, упругих, чувственных губ, раскрывшихся навстречу его губам и выпустившим горячий влажный язык, от прикосновения которого у Лестера помутилось в глазах.  
  
Он всхлипнул и понял, что плачет от счастья, потому что Дакен целует его в ответ. Это было так прекрасно и удивительно, так нежно и ярко, так охуенно возбуждающе, что если бы Лестер не плакал, он бы, наверное, кончил. Видимо, Дакен это понял, потому что в следующий момент он сжал член Лестера у основания и перетянул его тугим ремешком. Ему стало интересно, какого он цвета.  
  
— Фиолетовый, как твой костюм, — ответил Дакен, и Лестер не смог не подумать о том, что в шкафу остались ещё жёлтый, красный, зелёный, чёрный…  
  
Дакен мелодично рассмеялся, заткнул ему рот поцелуем, таким же нежным, как предыдущий, но более блядским — мокрым, глубоким, звучным. Повинуясь лёгкому толчку, Лестер оторвался от его сладкого рта, развернулся, так же послушно выдвинул из шкафа скамью и улёгся поверх неё на живот лицом к зеркалу и отклячив задницу, чтобы Дакену было удобнее.  
  
От первой капли недостаточно тёплой смазки он вздрогнул. От второй — застонал. Когда Дакен размазал её по коже и всунул ему в жопу первый шарик расширителя, заскулил, подаваясь назад, чтобы коснуться его пальцев. Дакен снова рассмеялся и погладил его свободной рукой, вызывая радостную дрожь.  
  
— Смотри на себя, — приказал Дакен, и Лестер уставился на собственное отражение. Его глаза были по-своему красивыми, пусть и не идущими ни в какое сравнение с глазами Дакена, форма которых, цвет и размер были идеальны. Бисеринки пота, выступившие на лбу, когда Дакен вынул из него шарик, а затем вдвинул сразу два, отвлеки внимание от глаз, и Лестер принялся рассматривать собственное лицо, будто видел его впервые.  
  
Нос был переломан минимум трижды, но это придавало выражению лица брутальность, особенно возбуждающую оттого, что пальцы Дакена скользнули с поясницы Лестера вниз — под ствол расширителя, и ласково сжали яички. Влажные губы, кривые, из-за пересекавшего их шрама, он принялся кусать, когда Дакен погладил головку его члена и протолкнул внутрь третий шарик, а затем четвёртый и принялся проворачивать игрушку внутри, массируя простату. От укусов и возбуждения губы покраснели — кроме шрама, — что вместе с раздувающимися ноздрями и скользящими вниз по лицу каплями пота смотрелось охуительно.  
  
— Тебе нравится то, что я делаю? — спросил Дакен, останавливаясь, и Лестер выматерился, умоляя продолжать. — А то, что ты видишь? — уточнил Дакен, снова проворачивая расширитель и вдавливая его глубже, но в этот раз не проталкивая полностью шарик, а задержав его на входе в самой широкой части.  
  
— У меня такое блядское лицо, когда ты меня трахаешь, — прохрипел Лестер, переводя взгляд со своего отражения на его. Тот был невероятно спокоен, даже безмятежен, будто не ебал Лестера в жопу игрушкой, а лежал в гамаке с книжкой. — Даже у тебя не бывает такого блядского лица.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько запомнил, как тебе хорошо. Смотри на себя и запоминай.  
  
Лестер моргнул, и уже больше не отрывал взгляда от своего отражения ни когда Дакен заменил расширитель другой игрушкой, с жужжащим на разных скоростях моторчиком и с хитрыми шариками внутри, ни когда плакал и умолял дать ему кончить, ни когда сжалившийся над ним Дакен убрал из него вибратор, заткнул собственным членом и расстегнул ремешок, позволяя залить пол под скамейкой спермой от ощущения, как в заднице ходит туда-сюда его восхитительно гладкий японский член. Вот только даже после того, как Лестер кончил, он всё ещё хотел, чтобы Дакен продолжал, и ему даже не пришлось просить.  
  
— Подвинься вперёд и поднимись, — услышал Лестер ласковый голос сквозь шум в ушах, и сделал это, не задумываясь, что при этом может соскочить с распирающего его члена. И он не соскочил, потому что Дакен двинулся следом за ним, садясь на скамью, а затем прижал Лестера спиной к своей груди и заставил оседлать свои колени. — Смотри, какой ты красивый, когда тебя трахают. Смотри, как ходят под кожей мускулы, как раскачивается твой член, как шлёпают яйца. Скажи мне, ты видел зрелище лучше?  
  
В затуманенном сознании всплыла сцена того, как он сам трахал Дакена, пробив ему оба запястья одним саем, вогнав его глубоко в спинку кровати. Кровь заливала руки, плечи и лицо Дакена, его зверский оскал, его шею. Это было пиздец как красиво, но то, что сейчас Лестер видел в зеркале, было гораздо красивее, было прекрасно. Мужику, там, в отражении, было настолько охуенно, что он пускал слюни и закатывал глаза, делал себе ещё лучше, теребя соски и то и дело пытаясь опустить руку ниже, но чужая рука — с гладкими ухоженными пальцами — раз за разом останавливала его, заставляя всхлипывать и умолять. О, да, это было охуенное зрелище.  
  
— Ты бы трахнул его?  
  
Господи, да! Лестер бы трахнул этого мужика, если тот будет так же блядски разводить ноги для него, если будет так же бесстыдно скакать, так же стонать, так же кусать губы… Лестер бы трахнул кого угодно так, как сейчас трахали его — ласково, нежно, сильно, чутко, сводя с ума, выбивая из головы связные мысли, уводя от реальности сладким запахом и не менее сладким пиздежом.  
  
Сознание окончательно спуталось, и Лестер перестал понимать, где он, где зеркало, где Дакен, что вообще происходит, и только продолжал раскачиваться туда-сюда, ловя наслаждение и глядя в расширенные от этого наслаждения собственные глаза.

 

 

***

  
Просыпался Лестер тяжело, как после нехуёвой гулянки или особо тяжёлой миссии. Или как после гулянки после особо тяжёлой миссии. Всё тело зверски ныло, особенно жопа, что делало теорию о гулянке более достоверной. В голове висело марево, и Лестеру не особо хотелось выяснять, что оно скрывает. В лучшем случае он дал Дакену — не первый раз и наверняка до того хорошенько выебав его самого, как и всегда. Но судя по тому, что голова казалась квадратной, дурь у Мака в этот раз была хуёвая. Или он просто напился?  
  
Немного опасаясь результата, Лестер дыхнул в горсть, принюхался, но не уловил ни перегара, ни приторной сладости, какая остаётся после курева. Тогда какого хуя?  
  
С трудом оторвав себя от кровати, он дополз до сортира, поссал сидя, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас попасть хоть чем-то хоть куда-то — он и в дверь-то со второго раза только вошёл, — и не зальёт тут всё нахуй. Не утруждаясь полностью разогнуться, перевалился через бортик ванны и позволил себе ещё немного подремать, пока вода не принялась переливаться через край. Хлынувший по венам адреналин привёл его в чувство и немного прояснил голову. Уже нормально домывшись, Лестер выбрался из ванны, согнал остатки воды в решётку, выбрал полотенце почище и, уже почти закончив вытираться, решил проверить, сколько у него осталось засосов с прошедшей ночи.  
  
Он протёр краем полотенца зеркало и сначала не понял, что произошло. Член встал как по команде, стоило всмотреться в отражение. Лестер перевёл взгляд вниз, сощурился, почесал в затылке, потыкал пальцем ставший за буквально несколько секунд каменным стояк. Снова посмотрел в зеркало и, чуть не кончив от прошившего тело возбуждения, в ужасе отпрыгнул назад, едва не переломав себе ноги, когда налетел на ванну. Стараясь не смотреть больше в зеркало, он вышел обратно в комнату, опустился на кровать и попытался понять. Или хотя бы вспомнить.  
  
Через полтора часа Лестер, истощив почти весь свой запас ругательств, закинул в колчан ядовитые стрелы и пошёл в очередной раз убивать этого раскосого мудака.


End file.
